A Journey through the eyes of a Sith
by Bahamut12
Summary: My character Darth Annis has been plagued with a blood illness all her life. Her Master seethes at her for this fact but cannot abandon her since her power is vital to the Sith order. How will she overcome this disease and regain her trust in her Master? Feel free to comment. Her whole back story and ascendancy to Sith power will all be coming soon.


Childhood Memory Writing Idea

**Part of the Darth Annis' Stories**

She felt despair tug at her ever powerful being as this illness continued to poison her blood and plague her within. Frantically she snatched the layers of gauze from the neatly furnished table by her bed and proceeded to frantically wrap her forehead seeping with blood in the bandages. Panicking profusely, the normally controlled, aware sith apprentice stumbled across the room as she desperately searched for something to cease the bleeding. Blood trickled onto her slender hands as the red life substance leaked from the gauze around her forehead and dropped swiftly onto her fingers. Her disease had struck at the worst possible moment, a moment she feared would never come again and she didn't want them to see her like this as she would be seen as weak and inferior and then he'd disown her, seek another apprentice and leave her to be damned and to die. Her master Darth Sidious would bitterly frown upon her if he saw her in this state. He knew of her condition, but not of how it caused the young female sith to behave and how much of her power she could lose. Feeling slightly nauseous and light-headed she stumbled over the richly carpeted floor falling flat upon her stomach, feeling a crunching pain through her abdominal muscles, winding her profusely. She lay there trembling in anger as she drove one of her blooded hands that was clutched into a menacing fist into the wooden floor, cursing her weakness, her one flaw: this despicable illness that was doing everything in its power to take everything away from her. Hearing soft footfalls approaching in the corridor outside her chambers she came to her senses, realising her master was probably searching for her. Experiencing a searing pain as she pushed herself up from the floor she wiped her delicate hands caked in blood on her long black robes and tried to calm her breathing. The sith apprentice slipped the deep, darkened cowl over her face to hide her blazing yellow eyes in shadowy depths as the sound of someone walking drew nearer to her acute hearing. Realising she was still bleeding through the skin of her forehead she knew she'd have to act natural and try to fight off her ill symptoms while in his presence. She pulled the hood of her voluptuous, thick robes further over her head, to shield her blooded brow when suddenly she jolted as the door opened sooner than she'd expected. Tasting the sicking tang of blood in her mouth she felt her stomach needing to wretch but she forced the urge deep down and just coughed quietly, letting a deep breath escape her lips she fixed her gaze on her master as he strode with purpose into the room. He approached her, his elegant fingers intertwined behind his spine as the hem of his voluminous, soft robes brushed the ground with the lightest touch. Her stomach crying out in pain but again the apprentice pushed the need to wince deep down inside her powerful gut as she lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head in a submissive gesture waiting for her master to speak. She had come to know her master was one who spoke wise words but wanted answers when he asked for them, yet she knew he'd want answers and she wanted to provide them for her honesty and loyalty to him was everything she had. All she ever wanted to have.

"My master what do you wish of me?" asked the apprentice her tone a mere tremble but trying to sound confident without quavering. Another twisting burst of agony inside the bowels of her stomach but again she gritted her teeth and swallowed deeply, the urge to collapse to the ground never crushing her raw, strong resolve. The extremely powerful dark lord Sidious just gazed at his apprentice warily before addressing her, his tone steeped with wisdom and one accustomed to instance obedience.

"Lord Annis, those deceitful Neimodians need to be observed with someone of your talents. See to it that none of them leave the system, or dare relate the secret of this treaty to anyone else. If you sense their treachery you have my permission to make them fear you, for being my representative you must strike fear into them, just as I've done ever since our existences met." When Sidious had finished relaying his instructions to his apprentice he swept effortlessly to one of the towering glass windows and clasped his hands in front of him awaiting her response. It came but in a voice that didn't sound like hers, a voice seemingly racked by pain or some kind of discomfort.

"Yes my master" Annis said with a sickly croak as she stayed lowered on one knee, not daring to disrespect her master.

"Rise Lord Annis" commanded Sidious after a moments silence as he heard her movements behind him but she didn't seem to be executing them with her usual strength.

"Master I…" The apprentice didn't want to question her overlord's command but almost felt too sick to stand, the pain in her stomach suppressed by her kneeling stance. Feeling the anger towards her disobedience he approached her, his fearsome facial features contorted with almost uncontrollable rage as he neared her. How dare she question him?! Again he looked down upon her and this time knew something wasn't right, knew something inside her had changed. The most powerful being in the galaxy easily tapped into the dark side's power sensing no dramatic shift or alteration yet could glimpse into future events. Suddenly slipping out of the force's hold he glowered at her, his tone a menacing low whisper as he knew exactly how he was going to kill her if she'd betrayed him even slightly.

"What are you hiding from me apprentice?" Sidious said, his voice trailing off slowly as she tried to speak but the words she wanted to stay stuck in her throat and before she could properly relay the truth to her master, he ripped back viciously the cowl of her robes and revealed the gory mess of her forehead, blood seeping through the gauze on her brow and running down the sides of her face staining her cheeks in red. For once in his life even the mighty dark lord couldn't find the answer as he removed the blood soaked bandages from around her head and placed a cold hand to her skin, making her shiver. Her pulse was weak and irregular; he could sense her infection just by using the force to tap into her natural symptoms.

"I wanted to tell you master, but I already thought you knew. I'm sorry…" choked Annis staring ahead intently not wanting to break her master's concentration, yet another deciphering factor to her condition told her master everything. Under his touch her skin almost burned, as she tried to control the small upheavals of her powerful chest finding it difficult with each new breath not to succumb to her disease. A certain expression crossed her master's face, when the dark lord knew the truth and how he'd achieved it she could perceive how he would react.

"You are incredibly sick my apprentice. Blood poisoning, Mithvika am I correct?" spoke Sidious in a surprisingly calm tone as she nodded feebly as he removed his hand from her bleeding forehead and examined the contaminated blood now staining his flesh.

"Yes master. Please don't look down on me because of my inherited disease, it means nothing to me. All that does is serving you…crushing the Jedi and returning the sith to everlasting power…" He could sense every word she spoke was a strained strangle of pain almost as each new breath nearly burnt at her lungs.

"I won't be able to cure you apprentice, surely you know that. I can however cease the symptoms for the time being. This can be the time to put some of my master's useful teachings to use." Placing both hands upon her blooded, warm brow Sidious used his unfathomable strength and connection to the force to almost absorb the blood dripping from her skin. Five seconds elapsed from start to finish and two small marks appeared on his hands, the price for using the dark side's healing energies but it was worth safe guarding that power and not letting it go to the grave via a spot of blood infection. "It is done Annis" said the dark lord in a sombre tone striding away from her, as Annis reached a hand to touch her forehead but felt smooth healed skin at the right temperature. The pain in her stomach had vanished, her eyes no longer blurred with tears of agony, all had returned to normal. He had forgave her? Or had he just understood her condition was not her fault. Her voice was nothing more than a tremble for she was still in awe of what he'd accomplished, how he could bend the dark side even to heal.

"Thank you my master, thank you." Gasped Annis in almost wonderment as she bowed in a gesture of thanks and respect before him, knowing that he'd asked a request of her. "The Neimodians?" she asked but once she'd mention the species she felt a storm of great power gathering inside her master, anger writhing within him as he wanted her to deliver them the most painful deaths if necessary.

Just a little taster.

Thanks so much for reading. Want to know anymore about the Darth Annis stories don't worry her whole backstory is coming soon :D Fave and like!


End file.
